Un regalo para navidad
by Danielle Mare
Summary: En navidad a Fran le toca regalarle algo al principe, ¿que le dará?. Shonen ai, hard yaoi  como quieran llamarle XD "mucha acción"  belxfran. Feliz navidad a todos!


_**Hola a todos mis amados lectores, el fic es un regalo para todos aquellos que adoran la pareja belxfran. Esta idea la tuve ayer y la acabo de escribir, se me ocurrió mientas leía lo que publicaron en f ceb00k XD y me dije **_

_**-"No crees que deberíamos presionarnos y escribir esto en un día?" -y me respondí con mucho cariño…**_

_**-"Estas locaa!?O.O"**_

–"_**Pues claro… (¬.¬)"- y así es cómo surgió. **_

_**Hay algunas cosas que aclarar…**_

_**-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.**_

_**-Es un fic YAOI, si no gusta del genero mejor no lo lea (-.-')**_

_**NOTA SEGUNDA EDICIÓN:**_

_**Holaaaaaaaa, otra vez XD, a decir verdad no le he hecho grandes cambios a esta historia, solo cambie algo de redacción, pero eso si, cambié la escena de hard yaoi por una mejorshh XD, espero que les guste.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN-KORA!...**_

**Un regalo para navidad**

_Por Danielle Mare_

Era la tan ansiada fecha para los niños, la alegre festividad hacía a todos gozar de alegría e impaciencia a que llegara la noche, donde Santa Claus vendría a dejar obsequios a quienes se han portado bien. No era la misma situación en la base de los Varia.

En el gran castillo donde Xanxus gobernaba soberanamente, solo había una persona entusiasmada con este día.

_-Que felicidaaaad! Chicos mañana intercambiaremos regalos!-_ Con un tono muy femenino Lussuria avisaba a sus compañeros sobre la actividad que más le interesaba, mientras los otros parecían ignorarle totalmente desinterezados.

_-…_- Nadie respondió, sólo se fueron lo más lejos posible del ¿hombre? de gafas, mientras éste parecía no importarle nada esa actitud y continuaba decorando la chimenea poniendo calcetines, arreglando el árbol de pascua, etc.

Cuando por fin Lussuria terminó de arreglar la sala, se sintió muy orgulloso de lo que él sólo había logrado, había convertido un lugar sumamente elegante en un lugar sumamente elegante pero acogedor, era un típico ambiente familiar, una gran chimenea en la pared central, sillones alrededor, el inmenso árbol de navidad en la esquina decorado con infinidad de figuritas y una brillante estrella dorada en la punta.

Al haber finalizado su tarea pasa a preguntar a cada uno de sus compañeros si esta todo en orden.

-_Boss! Tiene el regalo de su "amigo" listo?_

_-…_

Xanxus estaba tranquilo sentado en su sillón favorito con vaso casi vacío en la mano. Luss tomó eso como un sí y continuó.

-_Capitan! Ya tiene su presente listo_?- le preguntó a Squalo que justo pasaba por allí.

-_VOOOOIIII! No tengo tiempo para estupideces!...-_se detuvo un momento al ver el rostro radiante de Luss, suspiró resignado- _si está listo…-_y continuó su camino a otra de las habitaciones.

-_Levi! Ya tienes el regalo listo?_

-_Amm…sí…-_Levi parecía sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, le había tocado regalarle algo a su querido Boss y se había esforzado en conseguir algo de su agrado.

Luss siguió su camino a la recámara del príncipe. Desde la puerta le habló al rubio.

-_Bel-kun! Está listo tu regalo?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-oh! Bel-kun siempre tan responsable…_

_-Claro, si soy un príncipe…_

Fran justo en ese momento pasó junto a la habitación del rubio y desde el pasillo hizo acto de presencia.

_-Simplón sempai, siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido…_

A Belphegor le molestó la interrupción del más joven, estaba a punto de refutar lo dicho por el menor cuando Luss se lleva a Fran y desaparecen de la vista del príncipe.

-_Fran-kun, tienes tu regalo listo?_

_-No, aún no…_

Luss suspiró, ya se imaginaba que el francés aún no había conseguido algo que regalar.

_-Fran…tienes que darte prisa, ya todos están listos para intercambiar regalos mañana…_

_-Lussuria-san, es que me tocó muy difícil, se vale cambiar?_

_-Ya no hay tiempo para cambiar a quién te tocó, porque no tratas de pensar en algo que le agrade, recuerda que la intención es lo que cuenta._

Después de estas palabras se fue sin decir más, Fran se quedó ahí parado y puso una mano en su barbilla.

Luss había organizado el juego del "amigo secreto" entre los Varia, había obligado a cada uno a tomar un papelito de una urna pequeña unos días atrás y tenían que hacer un obsequio a quién le tocara, los regalos se supone que tenían que ponerlos debajo del gran árbol -que preparo Lussuria- el día 24 en la noche para abrirlos al día siguiente en la mañana porque ninguno estaba muy acostumbrado a regalar cosas por esas fechas, así que acordaron como condición que fuera más bien impersonal.

Tras unos minutos de letargo interno se decide por averiguar que le pudiera gustar al príncipe además de cuchillas de plata o tiaras.

Va lentamente a la habitación de éste, cuando llega entra sin pedir permiso y sin avisar, lo que ve a continuación hace que su corazón lata más fuerte pero no lo muestra en su exterior.

_-Sempai…_

Belphegor acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba aún empapado y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿_Qué quieres ranita?_- dijo sin inmutarse ya acostumbrado a que el menor entrara a su habitación sin previo aviso.

-¿_Qué le gusta hacer?- _dijo Fran cruzando los brazos, dependía de lo que responda el mayor para pensar que poder darle.

-_Ushishishi andas de curioso?...-_ le miró con una gran sonrisa demasiado sensual para luego acercarse peligrosamente al menor, acorralándolo contra la pared, con una mano cerró la puerta que estaba junto a ellos y la otra la afirmó en la muralla detrás de la espalda de Fran para no dejarle escapatoria.

-_Realmente quieres saber?...- _le preguntó acercando lentamente su rostro al del menor.

El corazón de Fran latía a mil por hora, esa cercanía era demasiado para él, ya no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y de a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse más carmesí.

Bel se acercó tanto que parecía ir directo a sus labios, pero pasó de ellos a su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo. Fran no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, y el príncipe al oírlo puso una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, luego soltó su oreja para deslizar su lengua lentamente por el cuello del menor, estremeciéndolo por completo, se sentía tan bien, el príncipe siempre conseguía lo que quería, y Fran no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando iba a comenzar a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba el menor éste le detiene con sus manos, lo empuja con fuerza y el rubio pierde el equilibrio, aprovecha ese momento para huir del lugar.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, necesitaba relajarse un poco, calmar esas sensaciones que lo seguían atosigando. Ya adentro habla para sí.

-_Eso sin duda fue traumante_…-después de unos instantes volvió a tener el semblante insensible de siempre.

Se acercó al ventanal y miró a través de él algo decepcionado de no haber podido averiguar nada y haber huido de esa manera.

Llegó la noche y con ella la hora de la cena, Luss se había esforzado por preparar un banquete especial por ser noche buena. Todos comieron juntos como habitualmente lo hacían, Lussuria complacido por no ver malas caras por la comida que él mismo había preparado.

Todo transcurrió como normalmente era, con discusiones en la mesa que terminaban con amenazas de muerte, y objetos de todo tipo volando por doquier, cosa de todos los días, Bel observaba a Fran, y éste miraba para otro lado.

-_Oye Froggy…_

_-sempai, que le gustaría que le regalaran?..._

_-Ah?- _eso le tomó por sorpresa, el rostro de Fran se veía como siempre, le molestó el hecho de que parecía que al menor no le había interesado para nada lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace poco.

_-Que regalo quiere_- dijo más secamente, el otro se fastidió.

-_No quiero nada.-_ dijo para luego levantarse y marcharse.

Cuando ya terminaron la cena era muy tarde y se fueron todos a sus habitaciones, luego cada uno fue a dejar el regalo que se les había pedido llevar a la hora que se les dio la gana, unos más tarde que otros.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en la "sala navideña" como le decía Luss. Todos tomaron el regalo que tenía su nombre, menos Belphegor porque no había uno para él, eso le dolió.

Cada uno se retiró al lugar que quiso para abrir su regalo, Xanxus se sentó junto a la chimenea en un gran y cómodo sillón, abrió con algo de desprecio su paquete y se sorprendió al encontrar un finísimo traje blanco, era extraño que alguien le regalara algo así, por sus medidas siempre tenía que mandar a hacer sus trajes, sea quien sea que le regaló eso sería un milagro si le quedaba bien.

Levi se afirmó en la muralla cercana a su Boss, abrió su obsequio y resultó ser una rasuradora, sin duda se trataba de una especie de burla, le fastidió pero no dijo nada, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a quien le haya regalado eso.

Lussuria no se alejó del árbol, ahí mismo abrió su colorido regalo, se fascinó mucho al ver que era una colección de lentes de sol de varios colores, con diseños muy extravagantes y "lindos", según él.

Squalo tomó su regalo y salió del lugar, se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Abrió lentamente su paquete, con algo de miedo extrajo el contenido, y la primera reacción que se pudo apreciar en él fue su rostro que se volvió completamente rojo de verguenza.

Fran no abrió el suyo, sólo lo miró con detenimiento. Bel se fué de la habitación en silencio y recién Luss al ver que se iba notó que no había recibido su regalo.

_-Fran-kun…que sucedió?_

_-El dijo que no quería nada._

_-Fran, sabes que las reglas dicen que debes darle algo, aunque no lo quiera, para eso es el juego._

Fran se quedó pensando, prefirió irse a hacer sus cosas, esperaba que pronto Squalo lo mandara a alguna misión para poder despejarse un poco, ya que en el fondo de su corazón, pero muy muy en el fondo, sentía algo de remordimiento por no haberle dado nada al rubio.

Así pasó todo el día, Bel parecía algo cabizbajo, él era un príncipe, no necesitaba regalos tontos ni nada de eso, pero no haber recibido nada de alguna forma le hizo sentir excluido.

La conciencia de Fran que había estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo comenzaba a hacerse presente, haciéndolo pensar en que él si tenía un regalo y no se preocupó de dar uno. Sentía que tenía que arreglar las cosas de una u otra forma.

Llegada la noche del 25 de Diciembre, tocan la puerta de Belphegor con gran insistencia.

_-¡¿Quién es?!_ -preguntó con enfado al ser interrumpido.

Quien estuviera afuera seguía tocando con insistencia, sin responder. El rubio se enojó bastante por eso, se paró con agilidad y sacando sus cuchillas abrió, encontrándose con unos lentes obscuros que no podría asegurar si lo observaban a él.

-_Bel-kun! Tóma.-_ le pasó un papel doblado y se fue tan veloz que en un segundo despareció por el pasillo.

El papel decía "Por favor valla al árbol sempai", Bel miró la hoja sin inmutarse, definitivamente no iba a ir porque no se le antojaba.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora después de recibir la nota, y el bichito de la curiosidad le picó fuerte, salió en dirección a la "sala navideña".

Al llegar la habitación estaba obscura, sólo iluminada por las cálidas flamas del fuego de la chimenea, que le concedía al lugar un encanto acogedor.

Cuando se acercó más al centro del lugar sus ojos de inmediato captaron la silueta de un muchacho dormido debajo del árbol que brillaba por las pequeñas luces de colores encendidas que resaltaban más por estar todo obscuro a su alrededor.

Fran estaba recostado en el piso en una posición bastante tierna, con un moño rojo en el cuello y una tarjetita que colgaba de su muñeca. Bel se acercó para ver que decía.

"_Para el príncipe de Varia, feliz navidad"_

No le costó darse cuenta de las intenciones del obsequio, tras mostrar una sonrisa perversa, y tomarlo entre sus brazos se lo llevó a su habitación.

En el camino el más jóven despierta y le mira sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_-"Que bajo he caído…"-_ piensa sintiéndose un objeto al haberse regalado al rubio.

Ya casi terminaba la navidad, y el príncipe había recibido su regalo, ahora solo faltaba pensar que hacer con él.

_-Ushishishi…-_ríe mientras lo deposita con sumo cuidado en la cama, nota claramente que el de ojos verdes le mira.-_Ahora eres mío ranita ¿no?_

-_Eso supongo._

-_Entonces vamos a jugar_- al decir lo último sacó sus cuchillas, Fran sintió miedo, ya presentía él que no llegaría a ver la siguiente navidad en el castillo.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir que Bel usó los hilos de sus cuchillas para atarle las muñecas.

Se subió sobre el menor y con agresividad le mordió en labio inferior como reclamando lo que es suyo, con sus manos le abrió la camisa y tocó su pecho con fuerza, estaba dejando salir esa ansiedad que había estado reteniendo. Los gemidos de Fran eran cada vez más audibles, y Bel lo tocaba y mordía con más fuerza solo para escucharlo gemir cada vez con más fuerza.

Luego notó que el labio del menor comienza a sangrar y con delicadeza única pasa su lengua por esa zona saboreando ese gusto metálico que tenía su sangre.

_-Be-Bel-sempai, duele…_

Bel no le respondió nada, solo continuó con lo suyo, explorando cada parte del cuerpo de su nuevo regalo. Metió una mano dentro del pantalón, acariciando con presión el miembro de éste, lo que hizo al pequeño estremecerse por completo y soltar un fuerte gemido.

Su respiración entrecortada, sus suspiros, gemidos, sus mejillas carmesí y ese sabor de su sangre lo habían hipnotizado por completo, no iba a parar por nada del mundo, y ansiaba aún más.

Le quitó con fuerza los pantalones y sin ninguna delicadeza la ropa interior, dejando ver el miembro del más joven que ya estaba casi duro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo masturbó con fuerza y rapidez, éste ya no daba más de tanto placer, retorciéndose y respirando agitadamente.

Lo hizo ponerse duro pero no lo dejó terminar, tras mirar con detenimiento su excitado y mojado cuerpo, el príncipe soltó las muñecas del menor para darle más movilidad. Hizo que Fran se diera vuelta y se posicionó detrás del menor e introdujo un dedo dentro de éste, moviéndolo para que se acostumbrara y luego no le doliera demasiado.

Mientras que con la otra mano tocaba el cuerpo y estimulaba a su obsequio completamente poseído por el deseo de hacerlo suyo lo más pronto posible, era una sensación desenfrenada que lo tenía al límite de la locura, casi incontenible.

Ya muy impaciente introduce su miembro con potencia sin ningún tipo de consideración por el dolor que pudiese sentir el otro. Fran lanza un gemido donde se entremezclaba el dolor y placer, cosa que hizo excitarse aún más al príncipe y lo comienzó a embestir con una incontrolable fuerza, mientras que con sus manos lo sujetaba de las caderas para tener un control total de sus movimientos.

Tras un tiempo así el placer fue tan desbordante que Bel se corrió dentro de su ranita y éste al mismo tiempo que el rubio se corrió manchando las blancas sábanas de la cama.

Al terminar estaban muy agitados y cansados, se recostaron y se quedaron dormidos después de mirarse detenidamente a los ojos sin decir nada, solo sonriendose.

**FIN**

**(*.*) Un fic hecho con mucho cariño para los y las Fans de esta pareja, si quieren saber que recibió Squalo como regalo de navidad tiene que leer el especial que haré para año nuevo XD no va a ser el segundo capítulo de esta historia, va a ser un fic aparte, si no quiere perderse esa segunda parte y no tiene una cuenta en me puede dejar su correo o algo para avisarle cuando se publique. Yo me voy despidiendo ahora mismo estoy ayudando con lo de la cena, mis papás abusan de mi nobleza (¬¬)…cuídense, que pasen unas felices fiestas. Chaitooo**

**PD: se aceptan críticas constructivas, ovaciones, amenazas, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve.**

**PD2: aquí TODOS pueden dejar review, no es necesario estar registrado en la página. **

**NOTA FINAL SEGUNDA EDICIÓN:**

**Holaaa solo quería disculparme por haberme saltado DOS años nuevos (-.-') y no haber publicado el de Squalo, ese será el segundo capitulo de este fic, aunque quería hacerlo una historia independiente pero creo que será lo mejor. Para no quedar mal con ustedes me comprometo a subir ese capítulo el día Viernes 23 de Agosto del 2013. Lo más probable es que lo suba en la tarde así que si quieren leerlo y descubrir el misterio XD revisen en la noche. GRACIAAAAAAS por leer mis fics, que estén muy bieeen. chaitoooo.**


End file.
